Archive:Swire
Swire Silverwood is a blood elven engineer and assassin with a rather misanthropic view of Azeroth and its inhabitants. He is also mute. Appearance * Height: Approximately 5'10" * Weight: Roughly 175 lbs. * Build: Slim * Hair: Blonde, short, messy * Eyes: Fel green, with a dimmer glow than most other elves * Has a goatee and stubble lining his jaw. * Dons a pair of work goggles with a zooming eye piece constantly, pushed up onto his forehead unless riding or working. * Has a long scar running down and across his neck starting from the lobe of his right ear. Swire wears an annoyed frown and walks with a sulk almost perpetually. When at rest, he wears an outfit comprised of a yellow vest and pants, blue shirt, and black leather boots and a belt. His belt is covered with an array of utility pouches, with a larger, square satchel dangling from his leg that holds a battered notebook, and a sheathed knife poking out from the pouches on the right half of his belt. When geared for combat, he dons form-fitting, dark leather armor to reduce noise from movement and to reduce the chance of his gear catching on something. His goggles come in handy in either scenario, as the zooming eye piece grants a great level of magnification, allowing him to closely inspect mechanical works or see far into the distance. Speech * Physically, Swire is mute and cannot speak on his own. * If given a voice through telepathy, it's dry, monotonous, and matter-of-fact. He will speak verbosely and inject sarcasm liberally. Personality Stoic. Swire is very reserved, due mostly to a handicap leaving him mute, and a loathing of the general populace of Azeroth. He looks at others with a "guilty-until-proven-innocent" attitude; to people that have somehow proven that they're worth his time, he's just a little warmer and does have the capacity to care. It's safe to assume that the only thing that won't annoy him under normal circumstances is a job offer of some sort, and even then that would depend on the person offering and what exactly the job is. Swire seems to enjoy bartending, despite it being a generally social kind of job. Views on Other Races Swire's misanthropy causes him to see stereotypes first and foremost when dealing with new people. As stated, he generally hates everyone about equally unless specific people give him reasons not to. Biography From even a young age, Swire exhibited behaviors different from that of your typical blood elf. With the rise of technology, he took an interest in machinery, always tinkering with things. While still reliant on arcane magics as most sin'dorei were, he was less so due to his interest in engineering. With the destruction of the Sunwell, he suffered from withdrawls less than the average elf due to his reduced need of magic. This, combined with his obsessions with machinery, caused him to be socially outcast. Years ago, Swire was experimenting with a mechanical cutting tool, and something went awry; the contraption ripped his throat open. While he was able to get it mended and lived through the ordeal, his vocal cords were beyond repair, and he lost his voice. Already being an outcast, many said it was karma for fooling around with such things, and that it was a sign for him to stop. However, he took it as fuel to further his passion: magic failed to give him his voice back, perhaps something else could? Being a loner, Swire studied the art of assassination and became a rogue. Needing funding for his research and not caring much for the sin'dorei, he figured the killing business was good; as long as there are at least two people left alive at the end of the day, someone's going to want someone dead. As far as "legitimate" cashflow goes, he seems to have picked up shifts at an engineering workshop in Orgrimmar lately. Trivia *Swire shares his first name with the middle name of Rob Swire, frontman and keyboardist of Australian drum and bass band Pendulum. *It's been pointed out that Swire bears resemblance to the character Jak from the Jak and Daxter video game series, specifically the third game and onward. This was not intentional. *Another version of Swire exists on the Moon Guard realm. His wiki page exists here, but is largely similar, with the only difference being an in-character guild association that impacts his history. Category:Archived Characters